Mysterious Ways: The Laguna Mountain Miracle
by wa4lrm
Summary: Someone that had cancer was cured from UFO at Laguna Mountain and he became a healer after that


**Mysterious Ways:**   
**The Laguna Mountain Miracle**

**Disclaimer:** Professor Declan Dunn, Peggy Fowler and Miranda from "Mysterious Ways" are property of PAX TV. Ron, Jeannie, Bob, Ben and Margaret are characters that I created. I am not making any money, and it was written only for enjoyment for myself and other fans. 

**Rated PG**

Ron had been diagnosed with cancer and had been undergoing chemotherapy. He wasn't doing very well and doctors only gave him six months to live. He had been going to Northern University of Oregon at Eugene, Oregon. He went to Peggy Fowler for counseling. Ron said to Peggy, "As my last request, I just really want to go to San Diego, California to see my brother Bob. Since I never had a hike at mountains near San Diego, I would be happy if I could do it before I die." 

Peggy replied, "Why don't you talk with your wife about going to San Diego. This could be a very uplifting experience for you." 

Ron and his wife Jeannie had decided to visit Bob and his wife Margaret at San Diego. They had driven for the three days that it took to reach to San Diego. They spent first night at Grant's Pass, Oregon. The next day, they had taken a scenic route down Redwood Highway from Grant's Pass and followed Route 101 through Redwoods and San Francisco. They had spent second night at San Francisco and continued on through Santa Barbara and through Los Angeles. When they got to Los Angeles, they got snarled a smoggy traffic jam. Ron said, "I'm sure wouldn't want to live in LA with all that smog and traffic." 

Jeannie replied, "I just wouldn't live in this place." 

It took two hours to drive through the Los Angeles area with that traffic. They finally had gotten to San Diego and they are glad they had arrived. Ron and his wife stayed with Bob and his wife. Ron told the bad news to Bob and said, "The doctor gave me only six months to live. I had made my last request to see you and hope we could do a little hike in the mountains. Maybe we could do a mile or two." 

Bob replied, "I know a good place. There is a campground at Laguna Mountain and we could camp there overnight. We could just hike to Big Laguna Lake which is less than a mile from the campground." 

The next morning, Bob drove with Ron and their wives. They went to Laguna Mountain with their motor home and pulled in at the campground. They had decided to hike to Big Laguna Lake early that evening about couple hours before sunset. Margaret asked Ron, "Do you think that you will make it to the lake?" 

Ron replied, "I'll try to make it. I might be a little slow." 

Ron and Bob and their wives hiked to Big Laguna Lake and got there in about half an hour. There was plenty of time to spend before it started getting dark. They all sat peacefully near the lake. They were praying for Ron for healing near that lake. All of sudden, a UFO had appeared Ron had been beamed into the UFO spaceship and the others suddenly fell asleep. There were four aliens in that spaceship. The aliens laid Ron on the examining table and put some kind of probes and needles into him. The machine looked almost like one used for kidney dialysis. Ron's blood was circulating through the machine and the aliens put their hands on his body. One of the aliens mentally gave him a message and said, "Don't worry. You'll be OK." 

The next thing that they knew, they all woke up and didn't know what had happened. Bob said, "According to my watch, we must have slept for an hour." 

Bob replied, "According to my watch, I only slept for a minute." 

Three of them compared their watches and while three had shown one hour had elapsed, Ron's indicated that only one minute had elapsed. Jeannie said to Ron, "The only thing that could have happened is that you have been abducted by space aliens. There have been lots of cases that those who got abducted had missing time." 

Ron replied, "Whatever happened to me, I felt some kind of peace within me. For some reason I felt better." 

They had hiked back to campground and had gotten there just before getting dark. Ron's walking pace was much better than it had been going to the lake. Later that evening, they went into the motor home and slept for night. Ron had dreamed that he was in the spaceship and undergoing treatment. The aliens put their hands on his body and he felt peaceful with them. When one of the aliens held his hand, he felt a lot of heat from the alien. In the morning, he woke up. After they all got up, Ron told them about the dream. Ron said, "I think that those aliens cured my cancer. When I get home, I'll talk to Professor Declan about that." 

The next day, Ron, Bob and their wives went back to San Diego. Later that day, there were children skateboarding along the streets. One of them fell and was bleeding from his arm. Ron ran out to see if he could help him. Ron yelled to Jeannie, "Please bring a cloth! That boy is bleeding!" 

Jeannie came outside with the cloth and replied, "Oh my God! He's bleeding! He'd better get to the doctor!" 

Ron wrapped a cloth around the boy's hand and he felt some flowing from his hand. His hand got hot while he was healing the boy's wound. The child's wound had stopped bleeding. Ron said to a boy, "You should be OK now. You should have a doctor to check you out." 

The boy replied, "You must be some kind of magician." 

Ron replied, "No, I'm not a magician. I couldn't explain this kind of incidence. It felt like some kind of angel working through me." 

The boy went home with his mother and his mother thanked Roy. Margaret said, "The UFO encounter you had must have brought you that gift." 

The next morning, Ron and his wife went home. They just drove straight up on Interstate 5 all the way to Eugene. On the way up near Sacramento, there was an accident and he stopped to see what he could do. The driver in one of the cars was injured and the driver of the other car was OK. The injured driver was bleeding badly. Ron got to injured driver and put an old rag where he was bleeding. His hand got hot while he was healing the injured driver. The driver's bleeding had stopped. Ron helped the injured driver to get out of the car and the man also had pain in his back. Ron put his hand on the driver's back and his hand got hot again while healing his back. The driver said to Ron, "Whatever you do you must have some kind of strange power. I sure feel a lot better. Thanks." 

Ron replied, "An incident happened to me just a couple of nights ago while we were at Laguna Mountain near San Diego. There was something in the sky and now I suddenly have gotten this gift. I couldn't explain it how I got it." 

The paramedics came and checked that driver and he seemed to be OK now. After that, Roy and the others headed home. They spent the night at Red Bluff and got to Eugene the next day. 

When they got home to Eugene, Ron decided to have an x-ray to see if the cancer was gone. The next day, he went to a hospital. After he had some x-rays, he had discovered that his cancer was indeed gone. The doctor was stunned that Roy's cancer had gone into complete remission. After that, Ron went to the Northern University of Oregon to see Professor Declan. Ron said, "We went to San Diego to see my brother Bob. We had camped overnight at Laguna Mountain and had an UFO encounter. For some reason, it had cured my cancer. I was on the spaceship when that happened." 

Declan replied, "I have heard a lot of stories about people being abducted into a spaceship and going through medical examinations. Lots of them had psychological problems, but there were some cases in which there has been a positive experience. Sounds like you happen to be one with the positive experience." 

Ron and Declan went to Peggy's office so Ron could talk to Peggy about his experience. Just couple of minutes after they got into Peggy's office, a fight broke out in the hall nearby. One of the students that was in the fight got stabbed with a knife and was bleeding. His name was Ben. Ron put his hand on that wound and his hand got hot. After that, the wound stopped bleeding. Peggy looked at the wound and was amased when the bleeding stopped. Peggy said to Ron, "How did you do that?" 

Ron replied, "When I was at Laguna Mountain near San Diego, I was taken into a UFO spaceship and somehow it cured my cancer. Not only that, I started to heal other people. I believe that there was some kind of angelic force working through me." 

Declan asked Ron, "Last week, Miranda fell and broke her leg. Her bone was shattered when she fell. She still has a lot of pain in her leg. Do you think you could help her?" 

Ron replied, "I surely will go to her." 

Ron and Peggy went to the hospital where Miranda was staying. Peggy talked to Amanda about how Ron that had became a healer after a UFO abduction. Ron put his hands on Amanda leg and his hands got hot and Amanda felt the energy from his hands. Her pain in her leg had gone away. Ron said to Miranda, "Even if you do feel better, just keep resting until a doctor tells you that you can walk again." 

Miranda replied, "I felt some kind of tingling in my leg and I am feeling a lot better." 

Miranda was released from the hospital three days later. She had a smaller cast on her leg and she was walking with the crutches. She came back to the University and stopped over to see Declan. Miranda said "The doctor told me that I might be out of this cast in about two weeks. He told me that I would have been in the cast for six months. Maybe I could get another healing from Ron." 

Declan replied, "Ron is going to give some kind of service at this campus this Saturday. You could just go there." 

Peggy and Ben came to Declan's office. Ben asked, "Do you know when Ron will be there? I want to thank him for the healing of my stab wound." 

Declan replied, "He will be giving a service this Saturday. Why don't you just come and join in?" 

Peggy said, "I'm coming this Saturday and I'm going to observe everything." 

Saturday morning, Ron set up the healing service at the football field at the University. A lady in a wheelchair came to Ron. Ron ran his hands on her and she felt energy from Ron's hands. After several minutes, she got up from the wheelchair and started to walk. She said, "I have been fighting with Multiple Sclerosis for several years. I felt your energy running down my spine." 

Ron replied, "Glad to help you. God Bless You." 

Ron healed several people over the next two hours. There were two of them that didn't get healed. Peggy asked Ron, "Why would some people not get healed and others do get healed?" 

Ron replied, "Those two that didn't get healed apparently blocked themselves out. Some of these people reject the healing to continue to feel sorry for themselves. Some of them don't forgive themselves or others; they just keep hanging onto their problems or blame others for their problems. Anyone can get healed if you keep yourself open and by forgiving. I don't claim any cure. The healing energy from me really comes from God; not from me. I only channel the energy. The miracles happen from their positive attitude. They are really healing themselves by allowing themselves to be healed." 

Ron continued to do healing and even lecture for the next two hours. Ninety percent of people got either completely healed or experienced tremendous improvements while ten percent didn't get healed. Someone suddenly came running in with a bible. He screamed, "You are working through Satan! You did not use the name of Jesus. You are heading for Hell. If you want to be saved, you must accept Jesus as a Savior and stop doing this!" 

Ron took out his bible and replied, "First, you better read "I Corinthians Chapter 12" known as "Spiritual Gifts". You find the gift of healing in Verse 9. If you would really study the bible rather than listening to a fundamentalist preacher, you will find the warning about judging others. Whenever you use hatred or judgment against others because of different religion, you are really hurting yourself. You also hurting yourself by putting fear of God to others." 

The fundamentalist Christian ran out and didn't want to change his belief. Ron continued with the healing service. A man came to Ron that had been crippled with arthritis. He limped badly and used a cane. Ron ran his hands on that man and he felt tingling running down his spine. He then walked freely without the cane and said, "Thanks, this is the first time I've been freed from pain and crippling for twelve years. Now I could get my life together." 

Ron replied, "The important thing is that you should always enjoy your life. It can be rewarding by helping other people. God Bless You." 

After Ron finished the healing service, Declan came and asked few question about healing. Declan brought a book on UFO hot spots. Declan said, "I just went through that book about UFO hot spots. listed Laguna Mountain as one of the UFO hot spot back in 80's. There was even a UFO watch at Laguna Mountain during the 80's that resulted in sightings." 

Ron replied, "No, this was the first time that I was at Laguna Mountain. I believed that I was led there for some reason." 

Peggy said to Ron, "You handled that well with the bible when that guy was condemning your work. He unfortunately didn't accept your belief. Did you study the bible through a church?" 

Ron replied, "When I was a child, I went to Sunday School at Spiritualist Camp a few miles south of Oregon City. That's how I learned the bible. This camp had been there for more than a hundred years. Its right off old highway 99E known as New Era. It just came to my mind that I'll go back and join that church and do healings there." 

Ron and his wife, Peggy and Declan went to the church at New Era the next day. Ron had explained about his healing and his miracle to the Minister. The church added a new service with healing combined with its regular service.Ron even went to give healings during the healing part of the service. After the healing service, they started the regular service singing several hymns and Ron lectured about the miracle and forgiving. Peggy said, "This sure was an interesting service. Those people are surely friendly. If I lived near there, I would join that church, but it would be too far from Eugene." 

Margaret replied, "If we moved here, I would join that church." 

Several weeks later, Ron and his wife moved to Camby, Oregon. Ron got a new job and became a member of that Spiritualist Church at New Era. Ron has been doing healings at that church ever since that time. 

**THE END**


End file.
